


The Doctor Will See You Now

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Series: Medfet Series [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinda, Latex, M/M, MedFet, Medical Kink, My First Work in This Fandom, inappropriate use of the mirror dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: The first time Stephen showed Peter photos of him from when he worked at the hospital, he was surprised when he had suddenly found his lap full of the boy, his lips becoming occupied not soon after.In which Peter has a medical fetish and Stephen plays doctor





	The Doctor Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So while this is definitely not my first fanfiction it is my first published smut, so please go easy on me. Unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes just let me know!!!

The first time Stephen showed Peter photos of him from when he worked at the hospital, he was surprised when he had suddenly found his lap full of the boy, his lips becoming occupied not soon after.

 

"God, you're so sexy," Peter had said as he kissed down Stephen"s neck. "Do you still own scrubs?" Stephen had chuckled and gripped him by the hair, pulling him back to look him in the eyes.

 

"Why? Do you wanna play doctor?" he had asked, voice low. Peter had shivered and whined at that. What followed was quite possibly the best sex of Stephen's life. As peter feel asleep afterwards, curled into his side, Stephen hatched a plan

 

***

 

"I thought we were going to the movies?" Peter said when Stephen pulled up in front of the hospital he used to work at.

 

"We are, Christine just wanted me to stop by for a minute. She has some X-rays she wants me to take a look at. It shouldn't take too long, you're welcome to join me if you'd like." Peter's eyes widened with excitement at the prospect and he nodded quickly. Stephen grinned and climbed out of the car. It was a lie of course. Christine wasn't even working at the hospital today, still on vacation with her new boyfriend in Bermuda (she had texted him from the beach this morning). But Peter didn't have to know that.

 

Stephen nodded in hello to several of the staff as they made their way through the hospital, and Peter kept shooting him awestruck looks. Stephen smiled at him, at the faux-innocence that clung to him and shone from those big brown eyes. Maybe that was what made people trip over themselves whenever Peter entered a room. He looked like someone you wanted to _ruin_.

 

Stephen reached his destination and held the door open for Peter.

 

“She might have gotten pulled into surgery, let me see if I can’t track her down,” he said, gesturing for Peter to head in. “I’ll be right back.” Peter glanced around surreptitiously before going to his toes and pressing a feather light kiss to his cheek.

 

“Take your time,” he said, looking up at Stephen through his lashes before adding in a sultry tone: “Doctor.” Stephen maintained his calm facade despite the shiver that ran down his spine. Peter wouldn’t have dared tease Stephen like that in public if he’d known Stephen would be able to retaliate. Stephen smirked, the kid wasn’t going to know what him.

 

Five minutes later, having changed into some scrubs and a lab coat, Stephen took a deep breath and looked down at the blank clipboard in his hand before opening the door. 

 

"Mr. Parker," he said as it swung open, keeping his eyes trained on his clipboard as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I understand you're here for your yearly physical." He moved the clipboard behind his back and twisted his sling ring, putting them in the mirror dimension, before meeting Peter's eyes. 

 

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange," he said, like Peter didn't already know. Peter's mouth hung open, his pupils already blowing wide. Stephen admire his restraint, as he could tell how badly he wanted to leap across the room and rip the lab coat right off of Stephen's body. He was smart, though, and he had been able to tell that something was happening that he was probably going to enjoy. 

 

"It's - uh, a real pleasure to meet, sir - Doctor," Peter said. Stephen grinned. 

 

"Nervous, Mr. Parker?" he teased. "I can assure you the examination is quite standard. Nothing to worry about." He watched Peter swallow thickly before nodding. 

 

"I understand, Doctor, and you can call me Peter," he said. Stephen nodded and set his clipboard down, reaching for the stethoscope around his neck. 

 

"I saw this is your first physical, do you know what to expect? Take a deep breath, please," he said, pressing the diaphragm to peter's chest. Peter took a deep breath once, then again when instructed, before answering.

 

"No, Doctor. My aunt told me it was nothing to worry about, but she only knows the procedures for women," he said. 

 

"Is that so?" Stephen replied, taking Peter's wrist in hand to check his pulse. He smirked at the quicker than normal fluttering beneath his fingertips. 

 

"Yes, sir," Peter said, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

"Well, as long as you follow my instructions I'm sure i can make this a pleasant experience for you," Stephen said, relishing in the full body shiver he got in response, He stepped back from the table. "Now, I'm going to need you to take your clothes off for the next part of the examination okay?" Peter bit his lip and nodded. He didn't wait for Stephen to turn around before pulling his t-shirt off, so Stephen allowed himself to admire him as each inch of skin was revealed. He remembered the first time he had seen Peter shirtless, long before their... relationship had made it to this level. Tony had winked at him and said: "You know, technically you're not a monk, and he's legal." At the time Stephen had scoffed, but he hadn't turned Peter away that night when he had knocked on the door to his borrowed bedroom and asked about the Sanctum. Stephen smiled at the memory before pulling his attention back to Peter, who was standing there completely naked, looking both apprehensive and excited. Stephen gave him an encouraging smile. 

 

"Go ahead and lie down on the table, I'll start in a minute," he said, turning towards the supply closet and pulling out a box of latex gloves.

 

"This first of the exam will test your body's natural reflexes," he said, pulling on the gloves as he stalked over to the examination table, keeping his eyes locked on Peter's. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his cheeks having turned a beautiful shade of pink. He looked gorgeous. 

 

Stephen decided he didn't want to draw this out any longer, not when Peter was looking at him like that. He brought his hand up to Peter's chest and circled a gloved thumb lightly over his right nipple, making him jerk in surprise. 

 

"D-doctor?" he said, voice shaky. 

 

"Yes, Peter?" Stephen said, pinching the little pink nub between his thumb and forefinger. Peter let out a strangled cry and arched into the touch. 

 

"W-why is this part of the examination?" 

 

Stephen chuckled. "I told you I was going to test your body's natural reflexes," he said, trailing a finger down Peter's chest and torso. "It looks like your body has no problem reacting to external stimuli." Peter glanced down at Stephen's words to find his little cock was already fully erect, and he blushed deeper than before,

 

"Is that okay, Doctor?" he asked. 

 

"It's totally okay, Peter. I could even help you with it, if you'd like," Stephen said, Peter's eyes widened and he bit his lip, glancing towards the unlocked door. Stephen flattened his palm against Peter's stomach, waiting for his answer. 

 

"You can trust me, Peter. I am a medical professional," he said, watching Peter's dick twitch in response to the words. 

 

"Will you help me, Doctor?" 

 

"How would you like me to help you Peter?" Stephen teased, rubbing his hand lower. 

 

"Touch me, please, Doctor Strange," Peter pleaded. 

 

"Call me Stephen," he said, before wrapping his still gloved hand around Peter's now leaking cock. Peter's head fell back onto the table as he let out a low moan of approval. Stephen started up a steady rhythm, not too fast, he didn't want Peter finishing too soon. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, making Peter whine and buck his hips desperately. 

 

"Does this feel good, Peter?" Stephen asked quietly, twisting his wrist just how he knew Peter liked it and earning a choked-out groan in response. 

 

"Yes, Stephen, so good," Peter said, practically panting. Stephen sped up the smallest amount before leaning to suck one of Peter's pebbled nipples into his mouth. Peter swore, his legs beginning to tremble. Stephen could tell he was close, and so he pulled back. Peter let out a loud keen at the loss of pleasure, until he felt Stephen's gloved fingers at his lips. He immediately opened his mouth to suck the digits inside, moaning as he ran his tongue over latex. 

 

"I do believe there is another reflex I haven't checked," Stephen said, voice gritty with arousal, as he grabbed Peter's wrist and brought his hand to cup his rock hard cock through his scrubs. Peter whimpered and nodded vehemently without ever letting Stephen's fingers slip past his lips, his brown eyes wide and pleading. Stephen smirked at the boy's eagerness, pushing down the scrubs with his free hand until his throbbing cock was exposed. Stephen pulled his fingers from Peter's mouth, leaving Peter's wet, pink lips unattended, and he just couldn't resist leaning down to press a bruising kiss to them. 

 

"I think you might be my favorite patient," he said when he finally pulled away. Peter made a small, approving sound in the back of his throat.

 

"Turn your head," he said. Peter obeyed, his mouth open and inviting. Stephen wasted no time, using the hand Peter hadn't been sucking on to grip his hair as he guided his cock past his lips. He swore under his breath, his dick twitching inside that warm, wet heat. As Peter set his tongue to work, Stephen leaned down to press a spit-slicked finger lightly against Peter's twitching hole. Peter moaned around Stephen's cock, the vibrations sending pulses of arousal up his spine. None too gently, Stephen pushed past the tight ring of muscle, making Peter buck his hips and grip Stephen's thigh with one of his hands. Stephen began thrusting shallowly into Peter's mouth, noting the way his eyes fluttered shut before he flattened his tongue underneath Stephen's cock. He added a second finger then, pumping and scissoring them exactly the right ways to make Peter fall apart. He was just about to add a third when Peter slid off his cock with a small  _pop!_ and gasped; his eyes glittering and wild.

 

"Please, Stephen, can't wait, need you in me, please," he said, his body quivering. 

 

"You're not prepped yet-" 

 

"I don't care, Stephen, please,  _fuck me Doctor!_ " Stephen growled at the desperation in his tone, pulling his fingers out and moving to the bottom of the examination table. He gripped Peter's calves and pulled him until his ass was hanging off the table, lining his cock up before pausing. 

 

"Safeword?" he said, his blue eyes intense when they met Peter's. 

 

"Infinity," Peter said, and that was all Stephen needed to hear before he was bearing down, pushing the head of his cock into Peter's less than adequately stretched hole. He went slow, not wanting to push Peter too far. But Peter wasn't going to have that, it seemed, because he locked his ankles together behind Stephen's back and thrust himself down all the way to the hilt. One of his hands slapped over his mouth to muffle the wail that left his lips - of pleasure of pain Stephen didn't know, but with way Peter's tight walls spasmed around his cock he didn't much care. He slapped the hand covering Peter's mouth away as he pulled halfway out. 

 

"I wanna hear you," he said, before he slammed back inside. Peter shouted, his back arching off of the table as his hands flew to Stephen's shoulders. Stephen set a punishing rhythm, gripping Peter's hips in his hands as he searched for the spot that would have Peter screaming in time.

 

"How much does it turn you on, knowing that anyone could walk in and see us?" Stephen said before leaning down to suck a bruise into the crook of Peter's neck. Another lie. If anyone walked in they would see an empty room, but what Peter didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, from the choked gasps that spilled past his lips, the idea of getting caught must have had  _some_ appeal to him. Stephen changed his angle, lifting Peter's hips and beginning to pound into him. A scream seemed to claw it's way out of Peter's throat, and Stephen knew he had found what he was looking for. He kept at that relentless pace, slamming the head of his cock into Peter's prostate with each brutal thrust. Peter was babbling incoherently, nails scraping up Stephen's back for purchase. 

 

"Just imagine how this would look if someone walked in right now," Stephen said, breathless. "They'd see you getting fucked stupid by my cock and loving every second of it." Peter practically howled at his words, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

 

"I'll bet you're already about to cum for me, aren't you? You're gonna cum without my hand anywhere near your pathetic little cock, just from me fucking your greedy little hole. Come on baby, I know you want to, cum for me." And Peter's body went rigid, his walls clamping down hard around Stephen's cock, and he was screaming Stephen's name louder than he had ever heard as he came all over his own stomach and chest. It was all too much for Stephen, who was only able to thrust in once more before he was spilling inside Peter, filling him to the brim, moaning his name. He collapsed on top of the boy, barely able to recover brain function before Peter's hands were on his face, pulling him in for a hungry, desperate kiss. 

 

"Fuck, Stephen, you're amazing," he gasped between kisses. "So good to me, treat me so good, I think I love you." Stephen froze, but Peter didn't seem to notice as he was sucking a bruise onto Stephen's collarbone. Stephen placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back against the table, propping himself up on one elbow to to gaze searchingly into Peter's eyes. 

 

"Do you mean it?" he asked, voice almost hoarse. Without even a second of hesitation, Peter was nodding and reaching for him again. Stephen allowed himself to be pulled into the sloppy kiss, smiling against Peter's lips.

 

"I think," he said when he pulled away for air, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt left on my tumblr, send in your own @peterparkerisaslut


End file.
